


The Kidnapping

by mmsmcmillen



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmsmcmillen/pseuds/mmsmcmillen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's wife, Sigyn, and their son have been kidnapped.  But by who and why?</p><p>This is the second story about Loki and Sigyn.  The first story is called New Sigyn.  It is on fanfic.  Here is the link in case you would like to read that one.  www.fanficfiction.net/10559000/1/new-sigyn  I hope this link takes you to the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

Chapter One

Hertha walked into the nursery, and lifted the baby from his crib holding him in her arms. She had been Bari’s nurse for a month and he cooed and gurgled feeling very comfortable with her.

Sigyn walked into the room just as Hertha was about to leave. Sigyn smiled at the woman. “I was just going to take Bari into the gardens, but I see you got here first. Is that where you were going with him?”

Hertha beamed at Sigyn. “Yes, would you like to join us?”

“Of course; it is such a beautiful day. A bit of fresh air will all of us good,” Sigyn said and walked with the nurse to the garden.

The two women entered the garden and wandered through the mazes. They were deep within the rose bushes when Hertha grabbed Sigyn by the arm and the three of them disappeared.

~O~

Loki walked into the nursery looking for Sigyn. That was where she said she was going. It was clear that not only was she not there, but neither was his son.

He grinned, his wife had also said she was going to take Bari to the garden. He walked there and began looking for her. “Sigyn, where are you?” He went through many mazes trying to find her. Every so often he would call out her name without a response.

Perhaps, he thought, she went to the library. She liked reading to Bari. Along the way he met up with Dagmar. “Have you seen Sigyn?”

Dagmar bowed before answering. “No, my King, not since this morning.”

“Thank you,” Loki said and headed for the library. He entered the room. He saw Sigyn’s mother, Freya. She was seated in a chair doing needlework. “Freya, have you seen Sigyn?” He asked and walked over to her.

Freya looked up from her needlework. “Yes, she was on her way to the nursery.”

Loki shook his head. “I just left there. I have looked everywhere she would normally go. It is as if she and Bari have disappeared. We also seem to be missing Hertha.”

A guard rushed into the library and over to Loki. “My King, I have a message for you,” he said and handed it to Loki.

Loki read the message aloud. I have your wife and your son. You will never see them again.

Freya dropped the needlework as she rose from the chair. In a shaky voice, she asked, “The Gods, someone has taken them. What are you going to do?” She held Loki’s arm with both hands. “You have to get them back.”

Loki looked at the guard. “Where did this come from Ake?” He asked as he held up the message.

“A messenger brought it. We have him locked in the guards quarters, my King,” Ake answered.

“Good, I will question him momentarily,” Loki said.

“Yes, my King.” Ake bowed his head and exited the library.

Loki touched Freya’s hands. “I will get them back, even if I have to search every realm. When I find them the kidnapper will feel my wrath.”


	2. chapter two

Chapter two  
second draft

Ake unlocked the door to the office, so Loki could walk in. Loki took note of the man’s appearance. He was thin with an elongated face, pointed chin, long reddish hair, and dark eyes. 

Loki walked over to the messenger. “Who are you?” Loki asked.

The messenger eyes met with Loki’s. “I do not have to answer your question,” he said a bit nervously.

Loki grabbed the man by the arms, lifted him off his feet and threw him across the room. The messenger collided with a wall and fell to the floor. He was still conscious, and let out a groan because of the pain he felt.

Loki casually walked over to the man. “How about now? Want to answer my question or shall I send you flying into the other wall?” Loki calmly asked.

“My name is Ari,” the man responded very quickly.

“Good, glad to see you are going to cooperate,” Loki said. “Now, who sent you, Ari?”

“I do not know. I was given instructions by a cloaked and hooded figure. I couldn’t see his face. I was handed money and the note. I needed the money so I did not care what it was for. I swear I am telling you the truth.” Ari’s voice shook as he spoke.

“Did this figure speak to you?” Loki asked Ari.

Ari shook his head. “No, just handed me the note.

“Where was this?” Loki asked.

“In a cave on Svartalfheim,” Ari answered. “That is all I know,” Ari quickly added.

“Was anyone with this figure? Loki asked.

“Yes, there was someone with him. I think it was a woman and she was holding something. I just assumed she was with the figure. It didn’t occur to me she was there against her will,” Ari answered.

“How long ago did this transaction take place?” Loki asked.

“A few hours ago,” Ari answered. 

Loki walked over to Ake, who had followed him into the office. “Get Ari ready to go with us to Svartalfheim.” 

~O~

Cuffed and chained, Ari lead the way to the cave. Ake, holding one end of the chain followed with Loki beside Ake.

Ari pointed at a mound of rocks. “It’s over there,” he said.

They reached the cave and entered it. “How far in did you go?” Loki asked Ari.

“Just the entrance,” Ari answered.

“It has been a few hours, they could have gone anywhere,” Ake suggested.

After Loki’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, he searched for any evidence that someone had been there. His search did not fail. “Foot prints,” he called out to Ake and Ari who were still back at the entrance.

Ake urged Ari on and they walked until they caught up with Loki. “A bit strange to find foot prints so far from the entrance, don’t you think?” Ari asked.

“Looked to me like someone tried to hide the prints back at the entrance. Probably thought no one would look this far in, so didn’t bother to hide them any more,” Ake said.

“I think you are right, Ake. We are going to follow these foot prints,” Loki said and continued walking.

“Is it me or is the cave getting smaller?” Ari asked. “It is getting harder to stand and the walls seem to be closer.”

They continued to walk with their heads bent as Ari had been right, the ceiling was lower.

“Umm, not wanting to point out the obvious, but is anyone else bent over besides me?” Ari asked.

Loki stopped and advised Ari and Ake, “The cave is narrower up ahead. We are going to have to crawl to go any further.”

“You are kidding? Right? How am I suppose to crawl chained up the way I am?” Ari asked.

“Get down on your hands and knees and crawl,” Ake ordered.

Ari got down as he was told. It was more uncomfortable than walking with chains, but he didn’t have a choice.

Loki, Ari, and Ake crawled along for two miles. Loki could feel a breeze blowing on him. “We must be near an opening.”

“Oh thank the gods. I couldn’t stand crawling like this much longer. Besides the chains, I think I have swallowed a pound of dirt,” Ari complained.

“Stop complaining, I’m right behind you and have caught the dirt you kicked up,” Ake said.

One by one, they exited the cave. Loki stood and looked around him. He turned and faced Ari and Ake, “Nothing, there’s no one here. The trail ends,” he said very disappointed. 

“Well, they couldn’t have just disappeared,” Ari suggested.

“Actually, yes they could. If the person who kidnapped them had the power to do so, they very well could just disappear,” Loki said.

“This is not my fault! I had nothing to do with this,” Ari spoke in an anxious voice.

“No one said it was your fault, Ari.” Loki said.

“What do we do now,” Ake asked.

“What else can we do, we go back to Asgard.” Loki answered. “Let go of Ari’s chain, there is no need to keep a hold of it now. He did what he was told to do,” Loki told Ake.

Ari smiled, but only for a moment when he realized what they were going to do. “Wait a minute you can’t just leave like this?”

“Good luck to you, Ari,” Loki said. He then called out to Heimdall to send the Bifrost. He and Ake were soon transported back to Asgard.

“My King, should we have left Ari like that? How will he get unchained?” Ake asked.

“He will be fine. Something tells me, he has been in worse situations. He is no longer our concern,” Loki replied.


	3. ChapterThree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Freya try to figure out who the kidnapper(s) is.

Chapter Three

Freya greeted Loki at the entrance of the palace and noticed he had a tense look on his face. “What happened?

“Nothing,” Loki said angrily and walked past Freya.

Freya turned her attention towards Ake. He shook his head. “We did not find them. We are no better off than before.”

Freya let out a disappointed sigh. She quickly walked after Loki, catching up with him in a corridor outside his chamber’s door. “What do we do now?”

“I do not know what to do next, but I am not giving up. I will think of something.”

Marta, a maid in the palace, walked up to Loki and Freya, she curtsied and then addressed Loki. “My King, I found this piece of paper. It is addressed to you.” She handed Loki a note. She curtsied again and walked away.

Loki quickly read the note. He then looked in the direction Marta was going. “Marta!” he called out. “Come back here.”

Marta turned around and walked back to Loki. “Yes, my King?”

“Where did you find this,” Loki asked holding the note out.

“It was on a table outside the library. I did not see who left it,” Marta answered.

Loki nodded, “Thank you, Marta, you may be on your way.” Marta once again departed.

Loki handed the note to Freya. IF you wish to see your wife and son again, you will do as this note instructs. You will go to Helheim. You will receive further instructions once there. After reading it, Freya’s eyes got wide and she stood there speechless for a minute. “First you are told to go to Svartalfheim and now this? This is insanity.”

“Indeed it is,” Loki agreed. “Let us go inside. I do not wish to discuss this in the hallway.” He opened the door and walked directly into the living room. He stopped in front of the balcony. Freya followed him, stopped and waited for him to speak.

Loki turned around and faced Freya. “You read the note. Who ever did this knows we found no one at the cave. The question is who? There is Ari of course, he could have told the kidnapper.” Loki let out a deep sigh. “The problem is, Ari is not the only possibility. There are many people in this palace. Any one of them could be collaborating with the perpetrator.” 

Freya nodded her head. “I agree.”

Loki folded his arms across his chest and stared down at the floor. He raised his head and looked over at Freya. “Another thought has occurred to me. The kidnapper might have magic. That would explain a note appearing and no one saw anyone.”

“That is of course possible, but not necessarily true,” Freya said. “Couldn’t someone go unnoticed, casually set the note on the table?”

“Yes of course,” Loki said and rubbed his temples. “I do not like suggesting this, because I have trusted her for a long time, but it might even be Marta.”

Freya shook her head vigorously. “I have known Marta for centuries. I will not believe she could be behind any of this.” 

In the back of Loki’s mind he thought of someone who could be behind the kidnapping. He did not want to say the name out loud. There were still other’s who could have done this and he didn’t want to go there yet.

Freya moved closer to Loki and spoke in a low voice, as if there were other people in the room who could hear her. “It frightens me to say his name, but what if it is that Titan who did this?”

Loki bit his bottom lip. He refused to look at Freya. “That is what I am most afraid of.” He finally faced her as a thought occurred to him. “But why leave the notes? It is as if he wants to send me on a wild goose hunt.”

Freya placed her hand on Loki’s shoulder. “What would give him the greatest pleasure?”

Loki squeezed his eyes shut and gulped. “Forcing me to watch….”

Freya turned away from Loki. She placed her hand over her mouth, looked downward as if about to be sick and took in a deep breath and let it out. She then placed her hand over her heart and looked over her shoulder at Loki. “Make you watch him kill them.” She said, her whole body shaking.

Loki placed his hands on her shoulders. “Let us not think that,” he said trying to console Freya. Although he knew he was trying to console himself as well.

Freya turned around causing Loki to reposition his hands from her shoulders to her waist. Freya flung her arms around his neck and buried her head into his chest. “No, we won’t,” she said. She looked up at him. “You are right, we will put that thought away. 

“Hertha!” Freya exclaimed.

“Who?” Loki asked. He was taken aback by Freya’s outburst.

Freya stepped back away from Loki. “The nurse who took care of Bari. Could it be her? I thought she was taken along with Sigyn and your son, but maybe she was the kidnapper.”

Loki rubbed his forehead with one hand. “You could be right. She was the last one with Bari and Sigyn.”

~O~

Hertha leaned over Sigyn’s unconscious body. “Wake up,” she demanded and shook Sigyn by the shoulders.

Sigyn slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Hertha. “What happened? Where are we?” She asked in a hoarse voice.

“Oh, you are awake, finally. I have been trying for hours to revive you,” Hertha said and straightened. “As far as I can tell we are in some sort of cell, but where exactly I do not know.

Sigyn pushed herself up into a sitting position. She leaned against the wall for support. She gazed around the room and noticed something was missing. “Where’s Bari!”

Hertha stood next to Sigyn and looked down at her. “I do not know. He was not here when I came to.” 

The door to the cell opened and a cloaked figure walked inside holding Bari.

Sigyn tried to get to her feet, but was too weak and slumped back down. “Give me back my baby,” she demanded.

The cloaked figure laughed maniacally. “I think not. He is fine for now and as long as you cooperate, he will stay that way.” A male voice responded.

Hertha narrowed her eyes. “You will not get away with this!” she shouted at him.

The man cackled. “You are not in a position to cast threats at me. I am in charge and you will both do as I say.”

Sigyn’s shoulders shook violently. “What do you want from us?”

Hertha sat next to Sigyn and wrapped an arm around her shoulders in order to calm her. “It will be all right madam, don’t let him frighten you.”

The man sneered at the two women. “No, be very afraid of me. I have no qualms about killing this infant.” He smiled evilly. “But for now you need not worry. This was just to let you know I have him. I will return with orders for you later. Enjoy your room,” he said mockingly and exited the cell, locking it before leaving.

Sigyn leaned her head on Hertha’s shoulder and sobbed. Hertha gave Sigyn a gentle squeeze. She looked in the direction of the door and sneered.


	4. chapter four

Chapter Four

Mandy walked down the corridor to Freya’s chambers. When Sigyn had not shown up at the stables, Mandy was worried that something had happened to her friend. If anyone would know where Sigyn was it would be her mother. 

It wasn’t like Sigyn to stand her up. She had never done it before, not in all the years Mandy had known her. They had met in New York, where Sigyn had owned a comic book store and they became fast friends. 

If someone had told Mandy two years ago that she would be living in Asgard she would have thought they were crazy. Yet here she was. That was all right though Mandy didn’t mind being the only human in Asgard and definitely did not miss New York. She reached Freya’s door and knocked.

Freya rushed to the door hoping it was Loki with good news.  
“It’s only you,” she said disappointed.

“It’s only you? Mandy asked. “Who were you expecting?”

 

Freya stepped aside so Mandy could enter. “I’m sorry, I thought you were Loki.”

“Loki? Freya what’s going on? I haven’t seen Sigyn and Loki isn’t around,” Mandy asked with concern in her voice.

Freya walked away from Mandy. She turned back around and faced her daughter’s friend. “Sigyn is gone and Bari too.”

Mandy gasped. “What do you mean gone?” 

Freya’s eyes filled with tears. “She’s been kidnapped.”

Mandy rushed to Freya and gave her a hug. “Oh my god, I am so, so sorry. When? How did it happen? Who did it?” 

Freya pulled out of the hug and wiped her eyes. “It happened early this morning in the garden while she was walking with Bari and Hertha. We don’t know who did it, but Loki is supposed to go to Helheim for further instructions.” 

Mandy stood there shaking her head. “I just can’t believe it.” She stopped shaking her head and stared at Freya. “Why would anyone want to do this?”

Freya shrugged her shoulders. “I do not know. I suppose we will find out when Loki returns.”

~O~

Loki arrived on Helheim by way of the Bifrost. He stood and looked around for any signs of life. Life on Helheim would be rare. Except for the Queen most of the people here were dead. He ventured forth not really knowing which way to go. The note had not been very specific. He stopped short when he heard a familiar voice.

“Father? Why are you here? I have not seen you in a century.”

Loki smiled when he saw his daughter Hela. “I am sorry it has been so long. I should have come here sooner.” He frowned. “I am afraid my visit here is not a happy one.”

Queen Hela stared at Loki. “What is wrong?” She asked puzzled.

“I am here for instructions on how to get my wife and son back,” Loki answered.

Hela let out a deep sigh and stepped closer to her father. “That would explain this,” she said and handed him a piece of paper. “I found this on the floor of my bedroom. I had no idea where it came from or how it got there. I’m sorry, but I read it because I thought it was for me.”

Loki took the note and read it carefully. No doubt my Lady of Death has read this. She is both a clever and dangerous woman. Be careful around her. Loki looked up at Hela then back to the note and continued reading. If you thought your family was here, you are mistaken. This is simply a place to negotiate. Turn around slowly I am behind you.”

Hela walked past Loki before he could turn around. She shouted at the hooded creature in front of her. “How dare you enter my realm without my permission? You are not dead and have no right to be here. If you do not leave immediately I will kill you and send you to Hel.” 

The hooded creature narrowed its eyes. “I have no quarrel with you Lady Death, so do not give me a reason to have one. I am here for Loki.”

Loki swiftly turned around when he heard Hela shouting. He quickly walked over to her and stood facing her. He vigorously shook his head. “Hela, do not get involved. I am who this creature wants to talk to,” he said and pointed at it with the paper still in his hand. “Please, my family may be depending on me.”

Hela backed off, and stood with arms folded in front of her. She stayed close enough to see and hear everything, just in case Loki needed her help. 

The creature reached out and touched Loki on the shoulder. It sent a shiver down Loki’s spine. He turned slowly and faced the creature. “Go ahead, negotiate,” he said seething. 

The cloaked figure smiled. “Here are my terms. You kneel before me and swear allegiance to me, be my constant slave for the rest of your life and I will let your family go.”

If Loki could fire daggers from his eyes this creature would be dead. “Now you will listen to my terms. You will release my family unharmed. If you refuse, I will kill you here and now and Hela can have her fun with you. I will not negotiate!”

Hela moved forward until she was between Loki and the hooded creature. “Nothing would please me more then to torture you.”

The creature disappeared without speaking a word.

Loki clinched his fist and let out an angry hiss. “Where is my family!”? He shouted so loud the ground shook under them.

Hela turned around. “Well that went well,” she said sarcastically. She pointed in the direction the creature had been standing. “I do not care who that was. If it comes here again, it is mine!” Her tone softened and she moved closer to Loki. “If I have anything to do with it father, your family will be returned to you, unharmed.”   
Loki tentatively smiled, “Thank you, Hela, I appreciate it.” He turned away from her and paced while waving the note about. “What do I do now? It is gone and I still do not know where my family is or who that was.”

Hela looked over her shoulder before speaking. She then paced along side of Loki. “I can go any where except Asgard. That is because of Grandfather. I will travel the realms and find out who that creature was.”

Loki stopped pacing and let his arm lower to his side. “Father is no longer alive. You did not know this because he went to Valhalla and you only govern Helheim. I am King now, and as King I say you are once again welcome to Asgard.”

Hela stopped pacing, her green eyes shone brightly. She gave Loki a long hug. “Thank you father. It will be nice to visit home once again.” Before Loki could respond, Hela disappeared.

Loki looked skyward and called out to Heimdall. The Bifrost appeared and he was whisked back to Asgard.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sigyn paced the cell. The hooded creature had said he would be back, but that was a day ago and she had not heard from him. She couldn’t help but wonder what orders he had for her.

Sigyn looked down at a sleeping Hertha, and slowly shook her head. She wondered how could the woman sleep? Except when Sigyn was passed out, she had not slept in twelve hours. She was too worried about Bari. Why would anyone want to take him from her and Loki? Yes, there was always the possibility of enemies, but still there had been peace throughout the realms lately.

The door opened just when she was about to sit down. A cloaked and hooded being entered the room and spoke in a gravely voice. “Hello, my dear, you have been requested to appear before my master.”

Sigyn scowled at the hooded creature. “Tell your master if he wishes my presence he will have to come to me. I am Queen of Asgard!”

The creature chuckled malignantly. “You will do as you are told!” he growled. He grabbed her by the arm and roughly pulled out the door.

Sigyn screamed. “Let go of me, you creature!” 

Sigyn’s screaming woke Hertha. She quickly stood from the floor and ran out the door. Hertha grabbed Sigyn’s other arm. “Let her go!” She demanded.

The creature flicked his free hand and sent Hertha flying back into the cell. The door slammed closed and he dragged Sigyn to his master.

~O~

Loki entered the golden palace feeling more frustrated than before he had left for Helheim. Freya and Mandy greeted him at the entrance. 

“You have a disappointed look about you, what happened?” Freya asked.

“I am more than disappointed, I am frustrated. I met with who I assume to be the kidnapper and was threatened,” Loki said.

“Oh my god,” Mandy said and placed her hand over her mouth. Her hand slipped from her mouth to her chest and she could feel her heart race. 

Freya wrapped an arm around Mandy’s shoulders to comfort the girl. “Tell us everything,” Freya said to Loki.

Loki revealed everything to Freya and Mandy including his allowing Hela back into Asgard. The three walked quietly down a corridor that led to Loki’s chambers.

Marta saw them and approached. “My King, have you found the Queen?” She asked hopefully while wringing her hands.

Loki shook his head, “No, not yet. Don’t worry Marta, we will get your mistress back.”

Marta nodded her head and put on a brave smile. “Yes, my King, I know you will,” she said and slipped away down the corridor.

Freya tucked in her lower lip and shook her head. “Poor Marta, she is as worried as we are for Sigyn.”

Loki watched Marta walk away until she was out of sight. Once the woman was gone he opened the door to his chambers and the three entered.

“What was that about?” Mandy asked him.

Loki let out a sigh. “I suspect everyone may have helped the kidnapper, including Marta.”

“No, not Marta,” Freya said. “She loves Sigyn and would never do anything that would hurt her. I can not believe she would have anything to do with the kidnapping.”


	6. chapter six

Chapter Six

 

Hela entered the palace of Asgard for the first time in a very long time.

People stopped and stared at her in disbelief. A few women began whispering among them selves. “Look at her, her left side appears to be decaying or even dead.” One woman looked away. “I can’t, she is too horrifying.”

Hela walked past them, then quickly turned around and faced them. “What’s the matter dearies, have you not seen anyone so gorgeous before?” She asked sarcastically.

The women did not reply. Instead they dispersed in separate directions, wanting to get as much distance between them and Hela.

Hela threw back her head and chuckled. She turned back around and continued down the corridor. She encountered Marta, who was dusting a piece of furniture. 

“You’re going to dust the black right off that chair if you keep going.”

Marta faced Hela and clutched the feather duster as if she was afraid it might escape her. “I am sorry, miss, my thoughts have run away with me.”

“Are you all right?” Hela asked with genuine concern.

“I am worried about my mistress, the Queen. Are you here to assist finding her, your majesty?” Marta asked.

Hela smiled sweetly. “Yes, that is why I am here. Pray, tell me, where might I find the King?”

Marta nodded, “Your father is in his chambers,” Marta answered. She knew full well who Hela was and that she was Loki’s daughter. “His chambers are that way,” she continued and pointed out the direction with her feather duster. 

“Thank you,” Hela said with a nod and headed in the direction Marta had indicated. She reached her destination but didn’t bother to knock. With a wave of her hand the door opened and she stepped inside.

Upon hearing someone come in, Loki jerked his head around to see who it was. He was going to berate who ever had entered without permission, when he noticed it was Hela; a broad smile crossed his face.

“Come in, and join us. We are discussing who might have kidnapped Sigyn,” Loki said and waved Hela over. “You did come to help us, did you not?”

Hela strode over to Loki, Mandy, and Freya. “Of course I did, father.”

Mandy couldn’t help but stare at the oddly looking woman who had entered the room. She looked her over then looked at Loki. Confusion came over her. This was Loki’s daughter? They looked almost the same age.

“I can see you are confused, my dear.” Hela said and stood close to Mandy. “Yes, I am his daughter in as much as he created me.” Hela placed her hands on her hips. Pray tell, who are you who stares at me with judgment?”

Mandy took a step away from Hela and looked over at Loki for support.

“Hela, this is Mandy, a friend of Sigyn’s,” Freya said.

“I am not judging you,” Mandy spoke quickly in defense. 

Hela smiled and let her hands slip down to her side. “Don’t worry, I am not here to cause trouble. I have… certain gifts and can help find your friend.”

Mandy let out a sigh of relief.

“Have you heard anything new since we last spoke?” Loki asked Hela.

Hela shook her head. “No, I am sorry father. I thought I would come here to see if there was any progress at your end.”

“As it stands right now,” Freya said, “Anyone could be involved. We believe someone must have helped the kidnapper.”

“By someone, are you thinking it might be someone who resides in the palace?” Hela asked.

Loki nodded. “Yes, exactly.”

Hela placed a finger just under her lower lip. “A co-conspirator.”

“So it would seem. We just don’t know who,” Mandy said.

A smug smile crossed Hela’s face. “Don’t worry, I’ll find out who it is. On that you can depend.” She walked towards the door.

“Hela, what are you up to?” Loki asked with concern.

“No need to worry, father,” Hela said and grinned devilishly, then exited the chambers.


	7. chapter seven

Ake finished walking the grounds and walked up the steps to the entrance of the palace. He was half way up, when he heard a guard call out his name. He turned around and faced the guard, who was standing at the bottom of the steps.

“Ake, I know what you did and I wanted to confront you about it before I spoke to my sister, your wife.” The angry guard stood silently and waited for Ake’s response.

Ake stood and stared at the man for several moments before answering. “I do not know what you are talking about.”

“Yes you do,” came the response in an agitated voice.

“I am very busy. Perhaps you could refresh my memory.” 

You cheated on my sister. I knew she couldn’t trust you. 

Ake glared angrily at the guard. “I did no such thing. Where are you getting your information?”

The guards face reddened as he became angrier. “I saw you. I saw the whole thing.”

“Eyes can trick you. They may have seen one thing when indeed something else was truly happening,” Ake said.

“My eyes did not deceive me. I know what I saw and I am going to let my sister know what a liar and a cheat you are.”

Ake moved closer to the guard so there was only two steps between them. “I did not cheat on my wife. I have been faithful and loyal since the day we wed.” 

The man raised his fist level with Ake’s face ready to hit him. “You are everything I said you are. You are not getting away with it. Getting a fist in the face is what happens to someone who deceives a member of my family.”

Ake grabbed the guards fist and pushed it away from his face. The force he used caused the man to fall back several steps.

The guard caught his balance and rushed up the steps. He hit Ake on the chest hard enough to send Ake onto his back.

Ake was back on his feet before the guard could hit him again. He ran at the guard and tackled him. The two men rolled head over heels down the steps landing separate from each other and on their backs. Both sprang to their feet and began fighting again.

Loki walked to the exit of the palace. He stopped when he saw two guards brawling below. He raced down the steps. “I command you to stop.” 

The guards, not hearing him, continued to fight.

Loki spoke again, this time louder. “You will obey me, now stop!” 

The guards separated and stood. Breathing hard, Ake stared at Loki. He felt embarrassed and ashamed that his King had seen him fighting. He hung his head in silence.

“What is the meaning of this? Two of my guards fighting like animals? You should both be ashamed for such behavior. Tell me what started this?” Loki asked in a stern voice. 

The two guards stared at each other until Ake looked up at Loki and broke the silence. “Please forgive me, my King.” He pointed with his open hand at the other guard. “This should not have happened. We disagreed with each other, but that is not an excuse to fight.” Ake lowered his arm down to his side.

“My king, I accused Ake of treason. He denied it and out of anger I attacked him,” the guard explained.

“Do not believe what he is telling you, my King,”   
Ake protested. “This fight was not about treason.”

A smirk crossed Xander’s lips. “It certainly was, and I want to make an official accusation to you, my King.”

“Guards! Loki shouted.

Two guards came running down the steps and stopped in front of Loki. “Yes my King?” They asked in unison.

Loki pointed out Ake and Xander. “Put restraints on them and take them to the hall of Asgard,” Loki ordered. 

The two guards stared at Ake and Xander in disbelief. They knew the two men quarreled at times, but they thought of their Captain and his brother-in-law as being too cool-headed to brawl. None the less they did as Loki told them.

Loki entered the hall and walked up the steps to his throne. He stood in front of it and waited for the guards. He seated himself after everyone was in the hall.

“Xander, you accused Ake of treason. This is very serious. If found guilty, Ake will be executed. Explain why?”

“I was in the garden with the Queen, it was the duty assigned to me by Ake. She was talking to the nanny and while they were speaking, I walked away as I was distracted by a gardener. As I returned to the Queen, I observed Ake talking to her. She looked agitated while they spoke. Then he swiftly walked away so I followed him. I lost track of him so I went back to where the Queen was, except she wasn’t there. She was gone and so were the Prince and his nanny.” Xander shrugged his shoulders. “I simply put two and two together.”

“And two and two equaled Ake kidnapped the Queen?” Loki asked. “Is that what you are telling me?”

“Yes, exactly, my King.” Xander responded.

Disbelief crossed Ake’s face while he stood there listening as Xander falsely accused him. It took him a moment before he realized Loki had spoken to him. “My apologies, my King, I did not realize you were talking to me. Yes, I was in the garden and spoke to the Queen, but that is the only part of Xander’s story that is true.”

“Go on, tell me your version of what happened.” Loki said.

“I walked through the garden to relax before going home. I saw the Queen and said hello, however, I did not see Xander and I knew he was supposed to be there as I gave him the assignment.” Ake said and paused for a moment. 

“I looked for him and found him in another aisle talking to someone. I couldn’t see who that person was. I thought perhaps Xander had been distracted by this person. The conversation apparently ended as Xander walked away. I assumed he went back to the Queen.” 

“I decided to follow whoever it was, but just as I was about to, I heard the Queen scream. I ran back to where I had left her. She, the prince, and nanny were gone and Xander was nowhere in sight. I looked around the garden, but did not find them. I walked back to the entrance to the palace thinking maybe Xander had gotten them back inside, but they were not there either. I stood there, maybe a minute when Xander showed up and accused me of cheating on my wife.” 

Loki scrutinized the two guards for a minute before speaking again. “Treason is very serious business. I will determine who is telling the truth and who is not. Neither of you should take this lightly. Someone’s head is going to the axe unless truths are told.”

Ake looked at Xander with angry eyes. “I don’t know why Xander is lying. We have not always gotten along because he thinks his sister could have a better husband, but I have never given him a reason to accuse me so.” Ake once again looked up at Loki. “As far as I have always been concerned Xander has been a good guard, who I could always depend on. I truly do not understand any of this.”

“Xander, care to shed some light on this?” Loki asked.

“I stand firm on what I said.” Xander replied.

Loki took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. Both Ake and Xander had told him two different stories. It seemed there was only one thing he could do. “Then it is the dungeons for both of you, where you will stay until the truth be told.” He spoke to the two guards, “Take them away.” Loki said and motioned with the back of his hand towards the exit of the hall.

 

~O~

Loki left Asgard Hall and walked out into the garden. This was where it all happened. She was here and then she wasn’t. Who knew the truth. Did Xander have something to do with it? Maybe Ake knew more than he was telling. 

Loki closed his eyes and thought through everything he knew about the kidnapping. He felt he was getting close…

“Hello, Father.” Her voice brought him out of his thoughts. He turned around and faced Hela.

“Hello, Hela. What are you doing here?” Loki asked.

“I think the same reason you are here. This is where Sigyn was taken. I am ashamed to say, I haven’t gotten very far.” 

“Do not be ashamed. The kidnapper did a very good job of keeping his or her identity covered. I am wondering about Ake. Xander just accused him of treason, of being involved in the kidnapping. I am not sure who to believe.” Loki walked over to a bench and sat down. He motioned to Hela to join him.

Hela joined Loki on the bench. “Father, could Hertha have taken them?”

“Why? She was taken with Sigyn; how could she be involved? Loki asked.

“It was just a fleeting thought.” Hela stood. “I will get the answers you seek, father.” She gave him an assuring smile and walked away.

Hela’s fleeting thought stayed with Loki. Could she be right? Could Hertha be part of it? It just didn’t make sense. Hertha, was also kidnapped. Loki shook his head and put the thought out of his mind.

Loki rose from the bench and went back to where he had been standing. “I’m going to find you, sweetheart. This I swear.”


	8. chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Ake stared steadily at Xander, who was in the cell opposite him. “Why did you do this? I know you don’t like me as a brother-in-law, but was that enough reason to land me in prison?”

Xander refused to look directly at Ake. “You being married to my sister had nothing to do with this. I told the truth when I said I saw you with the Queen.” 

“Look at me Xander when you speak. At least give me that much courtesy.”

Xander angrily faced Ake. “Courtesy, is that what you said?” He spat out. “You who did not even bother to come to me before marrying my sister? The two of you didn’t even have a proper ceremony. Don’t even speak to me about courtesy. Do you think because you are my Captain that makes a difference? Well it does not!” He said pronouncing each word of the last sentence slowly.

Ake’s face turned bright red from the anger he was feeling. “If you had just once, showed us even the smallest measurement of approval, we would have had a proper ceremony!” He paced the cell as he spoke. As he did, it occurred to him that he had let his temper get the best of him and off subject. He returned to the front of the cell, facing Xander again. “Being Captain of the guard does give me certain privileges. One of them is I feel free to visit with the Queen before I go home. I stopped and said hello to her. If you had been watching as you said you were, you would have known that.”

A prison guard walked down the aisle and stopped between the two of them. “Enough yelling. Both of you move away from the force field and go to the back of your cells.” He spoke more sternly when neither man moved. “I mean now!”

As Ake moved slowly to the back of his cell he kept an eye on Xander. He leaned against the wall and folded his arms against his chest. Xander did likewise.   
Seeing that the two men had done as they were told, the prison guard walked away.

~O~

Hela entered the sitting room where Loki, Freya, and Mandy were. She walked directly to Loki. “I have spoken to everyone in this palace. The guards, courtiers, and servants. I got the same answer from them all.”

Loki looked up at her from the chair he was sitting on. “I can guess the answer, no need to tell me.”

Hela sat next to her father. “I believe we have the kidnapper in prison right now. It is either Ake or Xander.”

“Why? What makes you think either of those men did it?” Loki asked his daughter.

“I hate to think either of those men did such a thing.” Freya spoke up, before Hela could answer Loki. 

Hela looked at Freya who sat across from her. “Why is that?” she asked.

“Because my dear, they are both good men. To think either of them would kidnap the Queen and Prince, well it is just unthinkable.”

“I don’t know either of those men, but if one or both did anything to hurt my friend and son, I will…”

“You will what?” Freya asked, interrupting Mandy who was sitting next to her on the love seat.

“I will hurt them in ways they never thought possible,” Mandy continued.

Hela held back a chuckle. She found Sigyn’s friend amusing. Here was this mortal threatening to hurt someone when she didn’t have any powers to do it with.

“Father, perhaps if I went down there, I could get one of them to confess,” Hela suggested.

Loki shook his head. “No, it will not do any good. They have to come to terms with their situation on their own. Now, please answer my question, why do you think either of them did this?”

“Because they are the only ones saying anything. Xander accused Ake of treason and Ake claims he could not find Xander when the Queen disappeared. So that is why I think one of them did it,” Hela answered.

A weary smile crossed Loki’s face. “Your reasoning may seem logical. What you said is true, but that does not mean either man did this. They are in prison because of the accusation.”  
Magdalene timidly entered the sitting room and approached Loki. She curtsied and bowed her head. “My King I am here on behalf of my husband Ake.”

“Rise, Magdalene,” Loki told her.

She stood, but kept her head bowed. “I only just learned he is in prison. I know my husband, my King, and I know he did not commit treason. I beseech you, please set him free.”

“I appreciate your devotion to Ake, but I cannot release him. Your brother accused him of treason and I had no choice but to arrest him.”

Magdalene brought her head up to meet Loki’s eyes. A look of disbelief crossed her face. “No, Xander would never do such a thing. They may have their quarrels, but never would my brother make such a false accusation.”

“Your brother is also in prison and until one or both confesses to kidnapping the Queen and Prince, that is where they will stay.” Loki spoke in a firm voice.

Magdalene quickly bowed her head again. “My apologies for being so outspoken. May I visit them?”

“You may visit them.

Loki pointed to his daughter. “Hela will escort you.”

Hela stood and walked over to Magdalene. “Come my dear let us go.”

The two women exited the sitting room.

 

~O~

Hela and Magdalene entered the dungeon. Hela explained to the prison guard why they were there. He stepped to one side and let them pass. Hela waited at the steps for Magdalene

 

Magdalene stopped between the two cells. She placed her hands on her hips. Her face became red with anger.

Ake, seeing his wife moved away from the wall and walked to the front of his cell. “Mags, what are you doing here?”

Xander walked to the front of his cell. “Magdalene, you should not be here.”

“I am angry at both of you! You both should be ashamed of yourselves. You have quarreled in the past, but this is severe. You could lose your heads for this. Do either of you fully understand that?” She did not wait for an answer. “I have had it with both of you. I will not tolerate either of you any longer. The two of you can just stay in prison for your very long lives!” She turned around and took a step away from them.  
“Mags, you can’t mean it! Ake called out to her. “Please come back and I will do whatever you ask of me.”

She turned around and walked closer to Ake’s cell so they could speak privately. “The King told me he arrested you because Xander accused you of treason. I cannot believe you would do that. Tell what really happened.” Ake told her everything he had told Loki. “It is because we gave two different reports is why we are in prison. I believe the King does not know who to trust.”

Magdalene looked over at Xander and then back at her husband. “Do you really think Xander kidnapped the Queen?”

“I only know what I saw. I never accused him. I honestly don’t know what he did, or didn’t do. I hope he is not involved with the kidnapping.”

“I know my brother,” Magdalene said. “He is simply not capable of kidnapping. I also know the two of you don’t get along, but I never would have imagined him accusing you of treason.” She placed her hands over her face and tried to think. She took her hands off her face. “What do I do? I love you Ake and I trust you, but I also love my brother.”

“Mags, what is it you think you have to do?” Ake asked.

“I have to know if one of you really did commit treason.”

Ake shook his head. “No you don’t. For all you know neither of us did. I know I did not. I don’t know if Xander did or not.”

“If Xander did not kidnap the Queen, then why did he accuse you of doing it?” Magdalene asked.

“This is a question you will have to ask Xander,” Ake replied.

Magdalene let out a deep sigh. She nodded her head and walked over to Xander’s cell close enough so they now could talk privately.

Xander walked as close to Magdalene as he could. “What do you want, sister?”

“I want to know why you accused my husband of treason?” Magdalene asked.

Xander sighed. He knew Ake had not committed treason, but he also knew what had really happened in the garden. He could not tell his sister the truth without it costing him his life. “I accused him because of what I saw.”

“What was that?” his sister asked.

“I saw Ake with the Queen. When I looked again, they were gone. I saw Ake later at the palace entrance, but the Queen was not with him. When I learned she had been kidnapped I put two and two together.”

Magdalene let out an exasperated sigh. “So you just assumed he had kidnapped her? Why did you not ask him?”

“Do you really think he would have told me the truth if he had kidnapped her?” Xander asked.

“Wait a minute.” Magdalene rubbed her temples. “Ake told me the two of you fought because you accused him of cheating on me. What did that have to do with the kidnapping?”

Xander looked over at Ake then back at Magdalene. “I know you won’t believe me, but he lied. It was not over you it was over the kidnapping.”

Magdalene crossed her arms in front of her and stomped her foot. “Xander, I love you, but Ake would have not lied to me. On the other hand, you have lied to me. Tell me the truth!”

Xander closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. He opened his eyes and stared angrily at his sister. “Mags, it is none of your business. Believe your husband or believe me, it matters not. Just go home and stay out of my business.

“Fine, if that is what you want then that is what you will get.” 

Magdalene walked back over to Ake’s cell. “I just want you to know I believe you and I love you.” She motioned with her head towards Xander. “That brother of mine is impossible. Before I say anything I may regret I am going to leave now. I am going to try to talk the King into releasing you, but as far as I am concerned Xander can stay where he is.”

“Good luck my love,” Ake simply said.  
Magdalene walked back to Hela. “Take me back to the King.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Magdalene quietly walked down the steps into the dungeon. She was greeted by one of the prison guards.

“Is everything set?” She asked him. 

“Yes, my lady. The other guard is taking a break and won’t be back for some time,” he told her.

The guard led the way to Ake’s cell and then lowered the force field. Magdalene walked inside and over to a sleeping Ake. She tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to wake up. Before he could say anything, she placed a finger on her lips and said “Shh.”

He looked up at her in bewilderment. “What are you doing?” He asked in a whisper.

“I know you are innocent and I am getting you out of here,” she whispered back at him.

Ake vigorously shook his head. “No, you can’t do that. You will only make it worse.”

Magdalene motioned to the guard to come into the cell. “I need your help,” she said once he was inside.

Ake looked at Magdalene and then at the guard. “What do you think you are going to do,” he asked. He started to stand when the guard hit him hard enough to knock him out. “That is what I am going to do,” the guard said.

The guard caught Ake before he hit the floor. He then swept him up over his shoulder. “Lead the way, my lady,” he said to Magdalene.

When Ake woke, he was laying on the floor in a small room with concrete walls and floor and completely bare. He propped himself up and leaned against a wall. His head was pounding from the hit in the face he had gotten. Across from him was a steal door. The door slowly opened and Magdalene stepped inside. She crossed the floor to Ake’s side.

“Are you all right?” She asked him.

Ake looked up at her. “What have you done?”

A puzzled look crossed Magdalene’s face. “I rescued you, of course,” She said and sat next to him.

“Rescued me? Magdalene, you just made things worse. Now everyone will think I truly did kidnap the Queen.

Magdalene vigorously shook her head. “No, now you can search for the real kidnapper.”

Ake let out a deep sigh. “You are wrong. The guards are going to be searching for me.”

“But you are innocent. I could not allow them to keep you in that cell. This way you are free,” Magdalene explained.

Ake rubbed his aching temples. “Mags, I know you mean well, but I have to go back to prison.”   
Magdalene stood. “You have a headache and you are not thinking clearly. When you are feeling better you will see I am right. Get some rest and I’ll be back later.” She walked back to the door and knocked on it.

Ake started to rise, but sat back down. His head felt like it was spinning. “Mags, please listen to me.”

The door slowly opened. “I’ll be back,” Magdalene said and exited the room. She smiled at the guard who had unlocked and opened the door for her. “Thank you for your help,” she said to him. She walked away, leaving the guard at the door. He closed the door and locked it again.

Ake closed his eyes and fell back asleep. When he woke again the pain had subsided and he was able to stand. 

 

~O~

The guard on break returned. He noticed Ake’s cell was empty and raced to the dungeon entrance. As he ran he called out to his partner. When he arrived at the entrance it was clear the other guard was not there. He set off the alarm, then began a search for both Ake and the guard. He had an uneasy feeling he would find the guard either unconscious or dead somewhere in the dungeon. 

Loki was all too familiar with that sound. He had heard it back when he was in prison. He ran out of his chambers and quickly headed towards the dungeon.

Guards raced from the palace to the prison. They knew that sound meant someone had escaped.

Pandemonium rose as people ran as fast as they could to get off the streets. They entered their homes, and locked the doors behind them. 

The noise of the alarm woke the other prisoners including Xander. He glanced across to the cell where Ake had been. He could not believe his eyes. Ake was gone.

Loki was the first to enter the dungeon. “Who is missing?” he asked.

“My King, it is Ake.” The guard led the way to Ake’s cell. Loki stood and stared at the empty cell. He finally faced the prison guard. “Any idea how this happened?”  
The guard shook his head. “No, my King. I had only just come back from my break.”

Some more guards entered the prison. Upon seeing everything was under control, one of them turned off the alarm. They quickly walked down the aisle to make sure the other prisoners stepped away from the front of their cells. “Go back to bed,” the guards told the prisoners. There was some disgruntled protest but all including Xander obeyed.

“Search every inch of Asgard,” Loki ordered. “We have to get him back.”

“Yes, my King,” the guards said in unison and left the dungeon. Only the guard on duty stayed behind. After the others were gone Loki turned to the one left. “Were you the only one on duty?”

The guard shook his head. “No my King, there was another. I had only started searching for him when you arrived. I fear he may have been hidden somewhere and left for dead.”

“Keep looking, he has to be here and hopefully still alive. He may be our only witness to how Ake got out,” Loki said.

~O~

Ake also heard the alarm. He walked over to the door and knocked on it. “Did you hear that? They are going to look for me. Do the right thing and take me back to my cell.”

The guard opened the door so he could talk to Ake face to face. As soon as the door opened, Ake pushed the guard out of the way causing the guard to tumble backwards and landed on the floor. 

Ake raced back to the prison. On his way, he saw some guards. He approached them. “I surrender, take me back.”

The guards escorted him back into the dungeon. Loki and the guard on duty met the guards at the entrance. “He surrendered to us,” one of them said.

The guard on duty took Ake by the arm and escorted back to his cell. 

After dismissing the guards, Loki walked back to Ake’s cell. “You came back on your own, why?”

“Please forgive my wife. She thought she was doing the right thing when she had me taken out of here. I knew it was a mistake and so I came back. She did not understand she was making things worse not better.”

Loki mulled this over. Perhaps Ake was innocent after all.


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10

Loki walked along the side of Ake’s cell until he reached the back. He remembered a time when his brother stood where he was standing now, and he was in the cell.

Ake stood up and faced Loki. “Yes, my King?”

“You came back and you didn’t have to, why?” Loki asked.

“Because it was the right thing to do. Magdalene at times thinks with her heart instead of her head. She means well and I love her for it. She did not mean to cause trouble. She was trying to help me.” 

“What did she hope to accomplish by taking you out of here?” Loki asked.

“She knows I am innocent and thought I could find the one who did kidnap the Queen. I knew that wouldn’t work because the guards would be searching for me.”

“The fact that you and Magdalene came back convinces me that Magdalene is correct, you are innocent and I believe you, that Magdalene did not mean any harm.” 

“My King, thank you for understanding,” Magdalene said. She had followed Loki and stood behind him. “Does this mean you will let Ake go?”

Loki turned sideways so he faced both Ake and Magdalene. “Not yet, first I want to try something and I need both of you to go along with it,” Loki said.

 

Ake nodded. “Of course my King, if it will get me out of prison, anything you want.”

Magdalene vigorously nodded in agreement.

Loki motioned to Magdalene to move out of the way. As soon as she did he walked across the aisle to Xander’s cell. Seeing the King, Xander walked from the back to the front. “Yes, my King?”

“Where were you while the Queen was in the garden?” Loki asked.

“I was in the garden on guard duty to the Queen,” Xander answered.

“Then how was it she was kidnapped on your watch?” Loki asked.

“I saw a stranger walking through the garden. I thought it best to find out who he was and why he was there. 

Loki nodded. “That does make sense, but still you left the Queen unprotected.”

Xander cleared his throat. “Yes, but I thought I should see what the stranger was doing. I am supposed to protect the Queen as well.”

Loki exhaled deeply. “So in order to protect the Queen you left her unprotected to find out what a stranger was doing?” He asked with an infliction in his voice.

“She was not unprotected. Ake was talking to her,” Xander replied.

“If you were talking to a stranger, how did you know Ake was with the Queen?” Loki asked. 

“Because, my King, when I returned, I saw Ake talking to her,” Xander explained.

Loki stared hard at Xander. “But how did you know Ake would be there when you walked away?”

“I did not know, my King.” Xander said and let out a deep sigh. “I left her for just a moment. I spoke to the stranger and then went directly back.”

“Just a moment? Did it not occur to you it would only take a moment for someone to kidnap her?” Loki asked in an irritated voice. “Perhaps it was a good thing Ake was there or was that when you suspected him?”

“No, no,” Xander shook his head. “I mean yes it was at that precise moment.”

Loki cocked his head to one side. “You seem rather unsure,” he said and brought his head up right. “Are you certain about your answer?”

Xander unconsciously shifted his feet. “Yes, my King,” he answered, and tried to hide his uneasiness.

Loki noticed the shifting of Xander’s feet. He also sensed Xander’s uneasiness, but continued his questioning. “Why were you suspicious? Did Ake not often talk to the Queen?”

“It was his behavior that was off. He seemed to be acting strangely,” Xander answered a little hesitantly. 

Loki noticed Xander was also now hesitant with his answers. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He would come back to it later.

“How was Ake, acting strangely?”

“He kept moving his feet back and forth as if he couldn’t stand still,” Xander said and demonstrated that action. “He seemed nervous or perhaps anxious. It just didn’t seem like him.”

Loki watched the demonstration of the feet movement. It was not much different from what Xander had already done. “Xander, you just stood there and watched him? Why didn’t you approach him and ask him why are you acting nervous?”

“I didn’t want to intrude. It looked like a private conversation,” Xander answered.

Loki narrowed his eyes. “A private conversation? You are suspicious of him, because he acted strangely, and yet you do not approach because it looked like a private conversation? That does not make sense,” Loki said.

Xander’s palms sweated. He was usually good at lying, but Loki was making him nervous. “My apologies, my King, I meant at first I thought it was a private conversation,” he said trying to compensate for his nervousness. He hoped he had covered himself.

Loki, knew when he was being lied to. He was very good at that game. Much better than Xander. The shifting of the feet and the palms sweating were telltale signs. “And then you noticed his strange behavior?”

Xander nodded. “Yes, yes, that is correct.”  
“But still, you didn’t do anything?” Loki asked.

“I was about to, but Ake walked away before I could get there,” Xander said and shifted his weight.

That was a convenient answer, Loki thought. “What did you do? Did you continue to guard the Queen?”

Xander inhaled and then exhaled. “No, my King I followed Ake.”

“I see, so once again you left the Queen unprotected,” Loki said in an irritated voice.

Xander rubbed his temples. “Yes, my King, because I thought Ake was up to something.”

“Are you agitated?” Loki asked.

“No, my King.” Xander quickly answered. “I am getting tired is all.”

“Too tired to answer a few more questions?” Loki asked.

Xander studied Loki for a moment. He tried to ascertain how to answer his question by observing the expression on Loki’s face. Unfortunately, Loki’s expression was neutral.

“My King, I will continue to answer questions, but I am tired so if we could stop now I would appreciate it,” Xander said in a polite tone of voice.

Loki smiled. If he thought for one moment Xander was being sincere, he would have let him rest. However, he knew better. 

“Then let us continue. When you caught up with Ake, was the Queen with him?”

“No, my King,” Xander answered.

“Did you know where she was?” Loki asked.

Xander shook his head. “I assumed she was where I left her.”

“Why did you assume that? Did you tell her to wait there? Did she see you? Did she even know where you were?” Loki asked in succession. 

Once again, Xander slowly shook his head. “No, my King to all of your questions.

“Since you thought the Queen was where you left her, what made you think Ake had kidnapped her?”

“I thought the stranger and Ake were working together and the stranger kidnapped the Queen,” Xander said. Now there was sweat on his brow.

Loki folded his arms in front of him. “You left the Queen alone, thinking the stranger was going to kidnap her?”

Xander ran the back of his hand across his brow to remove the sweat. “That thought had not occurred to me until after.”

His arms still folded, Loki let out a sigh of disgust. “How long have you been a guard? Don’t answer that, I already know. You have been a guard all of your adult life. How is it that you did not know better than to leave the Queen unprotected? First you leave her to talk to a stranger and then again to follow Ake. Neither time do you tell her where you are going and to wait where she is. For that matter, you don’t even make sure she is safe where she is. While you are talking and then fighting with Ake, she could have moved on, she could have done anything. We of course know what did happen, she --- was --- kidnapped!”

Xander took a step backwards and nearly stumbled. Loki was scaring him. “My King, I knew she was safe or at least I thought she was. The garden is usually a safe place. I also thought Ake planned to kidnap her when I was not there to stop him.” He stepped forward. He did not want Loki to think he was afraid. 

“After I found out she had been taken, and I knew where Ake was, is when it occurred to me maybe it was the stranger who took her, and perhaps Ake had hired him.”

Loki could read the fear on Xander’s face. “That is your excuse? The garden is usually a safe place? Evidently not true for the Queen as she is gone, but you are here. It was not a good day for guarding the Queen, was it?”

Anger replaced the fear Xander had felt and his face turned bright red. He was tired of Loki’s questions, especially the last one. He had to make an effort to speak evenly so Loki would not know how he felt.

“My King, I did everything I thought I should do to protect the Queen and stop Ake. I made mistakes, but my mistakes are not why she is gone and I am here.”

Loki projected an image of himself into Xander’s cell. His projected self stood toe to toe with Xander. “Do not make the mistake of thinking I am a great fool. I am well aware of how you feel. Do not cross me for if you do, you will regret it. I suggest you answer my questions and truthfully.”

Although Xander knew it was a projection, it still caused him to be afraid. He stepped back and away from the projected Loki. His eyes grew wide and he gulped. 

“I do not think you a fool and I have been answering truthfully,” Xander said a bit timidly. 

Loki’s projection faded. “I sincerely hope you are,” the real Loki said. “You said you made mistakes. Do you not understand your mistakes could cost the Queen’s life? Not only hers, but my son’s as well? This is not some simple mistake! The Queen and Prince were taken while you were on duty!”

Xander lowered his eyes and stepped back to the front of the cell. He cleared his throat. “Yes, my King, I do understand. I am certain Ake would never hurt them.”

“Would you? If it was you who hired the stranger to take my family; would you hurt them?”

Xander raised his eyes to meet Loki’s. “No my King, I would never hurt them,” he said in defense. 

Loki decided he would ask several questions very fast in hopes of tripping Xander up. As he spoke he emphasized his words with his hands in order to confuse Xander even more.

“You swear if you had kidnapped my family no harm would come to them? They would be returned expeditiously? You would tell me the truth? I could count on your honesty? There is nothing to worry about? You know who took them? It was you, correct?”

Xander started answering the questions as they were fired at him. He was so caught up with his answers he didn’t realize what he had said before it was too late. “No my King, Yes, my King,” he said to each question. Finally, he said, “Yes my King,” to the last two questions.

Loki folded his arms in front of him. “Why did you take them Xander?”

An astounded look crossed Xander’s face as he realized his error. He took in a breath and let it out slowly. “My King, I misunderstood the last question. I do know who took them,” he said and looked across the aisle at Ake.

Loki looked in the same direction as Xander. He then turned his attention back on Xander. “You still insist it was Ake?” You want me believe you misunderstood the last question?”

Xander looked back at Loki. “You asked if you could count on my honesty and I said yes.”

“How do I know you did not misunderstand that question?” Loki asked.

“Because, my King, you know me, you have known me for centuries and I have always been honest with you,” Xander answered.

Loki scrutinized Xander. He knew Xander was not being honest, but it was the answer he wanted to hear. Loki smiled a friendly smile. 

“I believe you, Xander,” he said.


	11. chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Ake followed Xander through the garden until he spotted a hooded figure sitting on a bench. He observed as Xander headed directly to the bench and sat next to the individual. Ake moved in enough so he could over hear their conversation. 

“Did you bring it?”  Xander asked the person sitting there.

“If you are referring to the money, no, I didn’t bring it,” the stranger replied in a callous tone.  

Xander felt the tension rise throughout his body.  “What do you mean no?  That was the deal.  I helped you kidnap the Queen and you pay me.”

“I have altered the deal.  You helped me, but I do not pay you.  Next time I suggest you get paid up front.  Now I have another job to do,” the hooded figure said and started to rise from the bench.

Xander grabbed the person by the arm and forced the hooded figure to remain seated.  “Oh, no you don’t.  You are not done with this job.  I want my money!”

The hooded figure pushed Xander’s hand off his arm as if he was brushing off a feather. “Do not ever touch me again,” he said and rose from the bench. The stranger walked several steps then turned around and faced Xander.  “You do not understand; my new job involves you.”

Xander stood and walked towards the stranger.  “Oh, and how is that?”  He asked and stopped a few feet from the hooded figure.

“It is very simple,” the stranger said.  He drew a weapon from the wraps of the cloak and aimed it at Xander.

Xander put his hands out in front of him.  “Wait, just wait a minute.  There’s no need for violence.  I don’t need the money.  We can just walk away as if nothing ever happened.”

The hooded figure chuckled maniacally.  “I am afraid it is too late for that.”  The stranger fired a shot from the weapon and hit Xander in the chest. Xander slumped to the ground.  The hooded figure walked over to Xander and kicked him in the side.  “One less witness,” the stranger muttered.  Satisfied that the task was completed the stranger pushed a button on the leather cuff and vanished.

Ake came out of hiding and rushed to Xander’s side.  He knelt down and tried to revive him.  After several attempts, he gave up.  It was no use, Xander was dead.  Ake stood, lifted Xander off the ground, and slung him over his shoulder.  Once again, he kept hidden while he carried the body back to the palace. He went into the secret passageway and to Loki’s chambers.  
Loki was seated in his chair making a list.  He looked up when Ake entered the room.  He saw that Ake was carrying a body.  He rose from his chair, set down the list and walked over to Ake and pointed at Xander.  “Why did you bring an unconscious Xander here?”

“My King, Xander is not passed out.  He is dead.”

Loki lowered his arm.  “Are you certain this isn’t one of his tricks?”

Ake shook his head.  “It is not a trick.  I saw a hooded figure shoot him.  He is most certainly dead.”

“Did you recognize the weapon?”  Loki asked.

“I did not recognize the weapon.”

“If it sounds as if I do not care, I apologize, but what do you plan on doing with the body?”  Loki asked.

Ake shifted his weight.  Xander’s body had become heavy.  “I am not sure what to do for the moment.  He can’t be seen because he is supposed to be in prison.”

“For now, set him on the floor out of the way.  We will deal with him in a moment,” Loki said.

“Now then, what did the weapon look like,” Loki asked after Ake had set the body down.

“It looked like a star with the top point more protruded than the rest.  I have never seen a weapon like that before,” Ake answered.  “One more thing, my King, before the hooded figure left the stranger pushed a button on his wrist cuff and vanished.”

“Ake, can you get back to your office without being seen?”  Loki asked.

“Yes, my King I can,” Ake answered.

“Good, I want you to do research for the weapon and cuff. See if you can find who would have such a weapon and device.  That information might lead us to the kidnapper,” Loki suggested.

“Yes, my King,” Ake said.  He looked over at Xander.  “What do we do about him?”

“I will take care of Xander, you go do that research,” Loki said.

Ake left Loki’s chambers the same way he entered.  He walked along the passage until had to exit it, to get to his office. He walked along the corridor staying close to the walls.  He finally made it to his office undetected.  He took down a book of weapons off a shelf, sat at his desk and began scouring through it.

Loki walked over to Xander’s body. “We have to do something about you.” With a flick of his wrist, what was once Xander was now a serving tray. “Much better, much easier to carry. I can honestly say you served me well.” Loki picked up the tray and took it with him out of the palace and to the rainbow bridge. “So, long Xander,” he said and tossed him into the abyss.

He walked back to the palace and to Ake’s office. He didn’t knock, but just walked inside. 

“Ake, I know it has only been an hour, but have you found anything yet?” Loki asked and walked around Ake’s desk and leaned over the man’s shoulder.

“Yes, my King, it isn’t much but I did find out about both the weapon and cuff. It took going through a few books, but I found the information I needed in this one,” he said and tapped on the book he was looking at.

Loki smiled. “Go on, tell me what you know.”

“The weapon was popular among assassins. So, I dug a little deeper and found five that still use it. Here are their names,” Ake said and point to the list.  
Loki looked over the list. “Interesting group of people. I have never heard of any of them. Have you?”

“I have heard of two. However, I cannot imagine either of them wanting to kidnap the Queen and your son and not ask for a ransom. It doesn’t seem likely.”

“What about the cuff?” Loki asked.

“Yes, the cuff. Again, there are a few people with that device. Including one person I cannot believe would kidnap your family.”

“Why is that? Who is it, Ake?”

Ake let out a deep sigh. “It is Hertha, my King.”

Loki stared at Ake. “Did you just say Hertha? What reason could she have? Are you sure?”

“Yes, my King. I am sure. According to the information I found, she has kidnapped before, but she is not an assassin.” 

Loki walked around the desk and sat in the chair in front of it. “There was no ransom note, which means if she did this, she must be working for someone else, but who?

“Perhaps the hooded figure?” Ake suggested.

Loki pushed the chair back and stood. “Ake I am tired of passively sitting by waiting for answers. It is time for the nice king to leave and the aggressive god of mischief to return. I am going to find my wife and son if I have to search every realm in existence.”

A startled Ake looked up at Loki. “My King, may I suggest instead of you doing that you send others.” 

“You may suggest it, but it will not stop me,” Loki said and walked towards the door.

Ake rose from his chair and rushed to stop Loki before he could leave. He placed his hand on Loki’s shoulder. “Please forgive the familiarity, but Loki please think about what you intend to do. You are king and so you must act accordingly.”

“I know you are right, Ake, but if I don’t do something I will go completely mad,” Loki said. He turned around and faced Ake.

Ake’s hand slipped off Loki’s shoulder when Loki turned around. “My King, you are doing something. It may not seem like much, but it is. We have a suspect and that is more than we had an hour ago.”

Loki looked away from Ake. “You are right, Ake. I will act like a king and do as you suggested.” He once again faced Ake. “I will send my warriors to every realm. No one shall return until they are found and brought home.” Loki turned on his heels and walked out of the office.

“Did I say that?” Ake asked himself. He walked back to his desk and sat down. 

~O~

The warriors three and Lady Sif entered the throne room and bowed. “My King, you Summoned us? Fandral asked.

Loki stood on the bottom step. “Yes, I did. I want all of you and as many warriors we can spare to search every realm in existence for the Queen and Prince. No one shall return until they are found and returned to Asgard.”

“My King no one knows how many there are. It could take years,” Lady Sif said.

“I do not care how long it takes. Do as I have said.”

“Yes, my King,” Volstagg said. 

The three departed dragging Lady Sif along. “This is an impossible mission,” she said in objection.

“Yes, yes, but he is the King and more than that this is his family he wants returned. So, we will do our utmost to find them,” Fandral said. 

Lady Sif nodded and walked along willingly.

Loki climbed the steps to his throne and sat. His warriors would soon be out looking for them and now he would search for the hooded figure.


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12

Loki’s skiff bounced across the water at top speed. Loki knew how to get to other realms his warriors didn’t. Eventually he saw the cave he was looking for. He flew into the cave on his skiff, and followed a path, that ultimately ended at the exit. Loki was now in Svartalfheim. He, slowed the skiff down and flew it close to the ground. This was where it had started several weeks ago. He did not stop at the cave the informer had taken them. Instead he looked for recent footprints.

He didn’t know if he would run into any of his warriors. He didn’t care. This was better than sitting on a throne doing nothing.

After an hour passed, Loki saw something. He landed the skiff and got off. It looked like tracks that had been covered up. He followed them into a cave. Loki looked around him. There were stalactites above him and on the edges of the cave floor were stalagmites, making it easy to see the uncovered tracks. Loki followed the twisted path throughout the entire cave to the exit. Loki stepped out of the cave. He smiled when he realized where he was.

He quickly re-entered the cave and raced back to his skiff. The skiff traveled at high speed all the way back to the city. Loki docked it and ran to Heimdall’s look out.

“Where are the Warrior’s Three and Lady Sif?” he asked breathlessly.

Heimdall looked out into the heavens. “My King, they are on Alfheim.”

“Bring them back, I know where she is,” Loki ordered.  
Heimdall stared at Loki. “You have found her?” He asked.

“Yes, or at least I have found where she was. I am in hopes she is still there,” Loki answered.

Heimdall sent the rainbow effect. 

“Apparently, we are wanted back home,” Volstagg said and pointed towards the rainbow. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif stepped into the rainbow and were whisked back to Heimdall’s look out.

At seeing Loki, Lady Sif asked, “My King, why have you brought us home?”

“I know where Sigyn is and we are going to go get her,” Loki answered.

“That is fantastic! my King,” Fandral exclaimed.

“Heimdall take us to the Other’s realm,” Loki ordered.

“Yes, my King,” Heimdall said.

Lady Sif stuck her hand out. “Wait, what, no, we can’t go there. If the Other see’s us he will kill you,” she said to Loki.

The Warriors Three spoke in unison, “She is right, my King.”

“I appreciate your warnings, but that is where Sigyn and Bari are. I have no desire to face the Other, but I intend to get my family back. If I have to, I will go alone,” Loki told them.

“No, no, no,” each warrior said. “You will need us we will go with you,” Fandral spoke for them.

“I still think it is too dangerous, but I too will go with you,” Lady Sif said.

“Heimdall,” was all Loki said.

The rainbow effect sent them to the Other’s realm.

They stood for a minute and looked around. “Someone actually lives here?” Volstagg asked.

“Looks more like a waste land than someone’s home,” Lady Sif said.

“The perfect place to hide someone,” Loki said. He indicated with his arm in which direction he wanted to go. “Follow me, my friends.” 

They walked for several miles. At the same time, they kept their eyes peeled for anything suspicious. “I don’t like it, my King,” Fandral said.

“I am not liking it either,” Loki replied. “I know where I am going and it is where I was, while here. It is the perfect place to hide someone.”

They arrived at some caves. “This is where I was dragged into,” Loki said and shook his head. “I do not sense her. She must be cloaked.”

Cautiously they entered one of the caves. Keeping their wits about them to anything that might happen they followed what appeared to be a path.

An hour later they came upon an open door. Volstagg took a step towards it. Before he could take another one Fandral stopped him by grabbing his arm. “Wait, it could be a trap,” he warned.

Loki shook his head. “No, it is not a trap. There is no one inside,” he said and walked into the room. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif followed him. “There was someone here. There are tracks and I can sense her essence,” Loki said. 

Hogun searched the room. “They left not long ago. Perhaps only a few hours,” he said.

“But to where?” Loki asked. “Come on, let’s go back to Asgard. We can’t travel around aimlessly.”

“My King, shouldn’t we search this realm before leaving?” Volstagg asked.

“It would seem the logical thing to do, but no. I know this place and I can tell she is not here. They must have known we were coming and moved on. Otherwise why move at all,” Loki said.

They exited the cave and called for the rainbow effect. Moments later they were back on Asgard and Heimdall’s look out post. “Did you see her?” Loki asked him.

Heimdall slowly shook his head. “I am sorry my King I have not and cannot see her. She is hidden, even from my eyes.”

Unsatisfied with the outcome, Loki headed back towards the palace at a furious pace. 

“Heimdall, did you see anyone on the Other’s realm. Any movement of life?” Hogun asked.

“Tell the King there were people there. They left just before you arrived. I could not tell who they were or if she was with them. I tried to call all of you back, but I could not find you,” Heimdall answered. “I do not know where they went,” he added.

“Thank you, Heimdall,” Hogun said.

“We better catch up with the King,” Fandral suggested.

The Warriors Three and Lady Sif hurried after Loki. “My King,” called out Volstagg. “Heimdall did see someone.”

Loki stopped and waited for them to catch up. “Who?” he asked.

Hogun told Loki what Heimdall had said.

Loki snorted. “We know they were there. Unfortunately, we are no further ahead than before.” He looked upward. “Sigyn, if you can, tell me where you are.”

They all began walking again. As they walked Loki felt as if someone had just whispered in his ear. “I love you and we are safe. I will find a way to reach you as soon as I can,” the voice said. Loki smiled. He knew it had to be Sigyn trying to reach him telepathically. He concentrated and sent a message to her. “I heard you and we will find you.” He hoped she received his telepathic message.  
Hertha stared at Sigyn as they walked. Sigyn was smiling. “My Queen are you all right?” Hertha asked.

Sigyn realized she had openly smiled when she got Loki’s message. “Yes, I am fine. I had a pleasant memory that made me smile,” she explained.

Hertha nodded. “I understand. Hang onto that memory. It will get you through this.”

“No talking,” a guard shouted.

You can stop me from talking, but you cannot stop me from thinking. Loki will find me, Sigyn thought to herself.


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alfheim, they went to Alfheim. Why there? Wouldn’t Freyr know they were there? Wouldn’t he let me know or even try to rescue them himself? These thoughts ran through Loki’s mind as he paced the floor of the throne room.

Freya walked into the throne room and approached Loki. “I have been thinking since we found out Sigyn is on Alfheim that I should go there and talk to my brother.”

Loki stopped pacing when Freya entered the room. “I have been thinking about it too. You are right, you should go there and talk to Freyr. However, you will not go alone. I will go with you.

Freya and Loki left the throne room and walked towards the exit of the palace. “We can travel together in my chariot,” Freya said.

Loki shook his head. “No, it will be faster by way of the rainbow bridge.”

~O~

Freya’s brother Freyr, exited his palace and walked down the grassy knoll towards Loki and Freya. “Greetings, it is good to see you both. It has been a long time.”

“I am sorry my brother, but we are not here to socialize,” Freya said and then explained what had happed.

Slacked jawed, Freyr stopped short of Loki and Freya. “Thanos? Are you certain? He is not someone you want to come up against,” he spoke after he composed himself.  
“I am quite certain,” Loki said. “I will get my family back from that monster no matter where he goes or how long it takes!”

“I believe you. Especially with that determined look on your face,” Freyr said. “Did Heimdall see which direction they were heading?”

“He saw a path and woods,” Loki answered.

Freyr hung his head and slowly shook it. “That is not good,” he said and brought his head up. 

“Why does that matter?” Freya asked.

“There are wolves that roam those woods. Also, there is a mage living there. He is very powerful and likes his privacy,” Freyr answered.

Freya indicated with her hand towards Loki. “We have nothing to fear. Loki has magic, enough to ward off wolves,” she said and put her hand down. “As for the mage, he might be the one in danger if Thanos goes anywhere near the mage’s home.”

Loki turned around and faced the direction of the woods. “We should go soon. Those woods look dense and it will be dark soon,” he said and faced Freyr again. 

“Come my friends, let us go inside. We will need provisions before we venture after Thanos,” Freyr told them.

Freyr led them into his living room. There were three tapestries that hung on separate walls. One was of Freyr riding a boar, another of his ship, Skíðblaðnir, and another of the sun and rain. A scuttle was in the middle of the room burning a golden fire. Surrounding it, were two brown leather couches, and five brown leather chairs. They each sat in a chair and situated themselves so they were facing each other.

“What provisions are we going to need?” Loki asked.

“It will be a long trip into those woods and up that mountain. We can conjure a tent, but we will need food and drink,” Freyr answered.

Loki sat forward in his chair. “Why all of that? Are we not simply following Thanos?”

“If only it was that simple. “We must prepare for several days of traveling. The trail is winding, the woods are gnarled, and all up hill. Chances are they are heading for the cabin near the top of the mountain,” Freyr answered.

Loki mulled this over for a minute. “Why are we walking? Why not go by Heimdall or by magic?”

“For that matter, you and I have chariots. We could fly there,” Freya suggested.

“We would risk Thanos seeing us or sensing us. He most likely knows about the rainbow and certainly knows about our chariots. We need the element of surprise. He would not expect us to follow him on foot,” Freyr explained.

“I hope you are right,” Loki said skeptically. 

~O~  
Unable to sleep, Loki stepped out of the tent. He was outside for only a moment when he heard a strange voice telling him to leave. “Who are you? Come out where I can see you,” he told the voice.

“I think it best I stay where I am for now,” the voice replied.

“I’m not afraid of you and we have no intentions of leaving,” Loki told the voice.

“Consider this fair warning. Your lives are in danger if you continue the path you have chosen,” the voice said.

“The warning is appreciated, but we will continue traveling on this path. It is of the utmost importance we catch up with a certain party going this way,” Loki said being as cryptic as possible.

The voice laughed. “Your cryptic response is not working on me. I already know who you are following. What I don’t know is why. Why would you follow the ancient one and his party?”

“Are you referring to Thanos as the ancient one?” Loki asked.

“Yes,” the voice answered.

“We are following them because they have my wife and child and we intend to rescue them,” Loki told the voice.

Loki stood there waiting for a response. When it seemed too long a wait he spoke again. “Are you still there?” he asked.

“Yes, I was contemplating what you had said. I did not realize the women and child were kidnapped. There are those who think I am a monster, but they are wrong. I cannot condone stealing someone’s family. I will help you, if you like, but only when and where I can,” the voice said. “However, I will not fight the ancient one. He is more powerful than I and that is why I stayed away from him.”

“Thank you, we can use as much help as we can get,” Loki answered. He waited for another reply, but did not get one. After a minute had passed he concluded the voice had left. He went back inside the tent, laid back down on his bed, and fell asleep.

Freya awoke, got out of bed, and put on her robe. She exited the tent and walked over to the where the campfire had been the previous night. With a wave of her hand a fire appeared. She sat on a log and warmed her hands over the fire. Hearing someone walking towards her, she turned her head to see who it was. 

“Good morning,” she said to Loki.

Loki sat on the log next to Freya. “Good morning,” he said.

Freya once again faced the fire. “I thought I heard voices during the night. I wasn’t sure if I was dreaming or not. Did you hear anything?”

Loki smiled and nodded. “Yes, I was talking to someone. I think it was the mage. He tried to convince me to leave until I told him why we were here.”

“What was his response to that?” Freya asked.

“He said he would help whenever he could,” Loki answered.

“Who will help?” asked Freyr as he walked towards them. He sat on another log opposite the one Loki and Freya sat on.  
Loki told Freyr what he had just said to Freya.

“That is wonderful. Never hurts to have extra eyes and ears. I am glad our mage is being friendly,” Freyr said.

“Freyr, I am surprised you have not met the mage before now,” Freya said.

“I did not say I had not met him. He is not always friendly.” Freyr indicate with his arms their surroundings. “He considers all of this as his home. When anyone enters these woods without permission, he does not like it. However, it would seem, he is willing to help us.”

“I suggest we have something to eat and then move on,” Freya said. “The sooner we get started again, the sooner we will catch up to them.”

~O~

They followed the path until the sun was high in the sky and stopped to rest.

“Look at that,” Freyr said and pointed with his hand straight in front of them.

“I see it,” Loki responded referring to a cabin not far from them.

“Go ahead, and go inside. There is food and drink waiting for you,” the voice told them.

Loki was first to enter the cabin. He stopped in the middle of the room and looked around. To his right was a picnic style table with dishes, silverware, food, and drink on it. Left of him was a fireplace with a small fire. In one corner was a knotted wood rocking chair. At the far end was a curio that contained plates, a tea setting, and serving bowls. To the left of the curio were stairs. 

Freya and Freyr entered behind Loki. “Very nice home you have, Ari,” Freyr said.

Ari walked down the steps and entered the room. “Thank you Freyr. I rather like it,” he said.

“Might I assume you are the voice that spoke to me?” Loki asked.

Ari nodded. “Yes, that was me.”

Freya smiled at Ari. “I tried to imagine what you looked like, but I did not think you would be so tall.”

“I am seven feet even. My father was a giant and my mother was an elf,” Ari explained. He gestured with his hand towards the table. “Let us not talk about me, please, sit and have something to eat and drink. You must be hungry and tired by now.”

“When was the last time you saw Thanos and his party?” Loki asked and sat at the far end of the bench.

Ari sat opposite Loki. “They are in the enchanted part of the woods. In a few days, they will be at the foot of the mountain,” Ari answered.

Freya sat next to Ari and Freyr next to Loki. “Are the woods really enchanted?” Freyr asked.

“I am the one who enchanted them,” Ari answered. He waved his hand over the food he had prepared. “I did not know what you would like so I made an assortment.” His hand hovered over one dish. “This salad is leafy greens from my garden. You can plainly see there are currants, sliced beets, carrots, and ---“

“What is this?” Freyr asked Interrupting Ari.

“I am not sure what those are called. I call them baby corn on the cob. Try one, they are quite tasty,” Ari answered.

Freya picked up a bottle and looked it over. “What is inside this?” She asked and handed the bottle to Ari.

Ari took the bottle and read the label. “it is red wine made by California,” he answered and handed the bottle back to Freya. “I do not know what California is.”

“California is a place,” Loki spoke up. “It is in that United States on Midgard.”

Freya looked at Loki. “Is that where you went when you fought, what did they call themselves again?”

“They are the Avengers and no, that was in New York which is on the opposite coast of California,” Loki answered.

Freyr poured some wine in a glass and gulped it down. “Hmm, rather tasty. I think I shall have more.”

“Freyr, be careful, it is rather potent,” Ari warned. “Now as I was saying, we also have a variety of meats, breads, and cheese. Please help yourselves.”

“There is enough food for a feast,” Loki said. “Do you always eat like this?”

Ari shook his head. “No, I usually just have a salad.”

Freya broke off some bread, took a bite, and put the rest on her plate. “This is very good,” she said after swallowing.

“Thank you. Now let me tell you how to get through the woods,” Ari said, nodding his head towards Loki. “I am certain you can handle it.”

After they finished the meal they followed Ari outside to the edge of the woods. Ari indicated a path with his hand. “Follow this path and do not stray from it and you will be safe.”

Loki cocked his head. “Really? Are you sure I can handle following a path?” He said sarcastically. 

Ari bent over in laughter. He straightened up. “Of course, I knew you could follow a path. That is not what I meant. You still may encounter oddities and I suspect you can handle them. You are skilled in magic also.”

“Thank you for your hospitality,” Freya said. She tugged on Loki’s sleeve. “Come on, we have far to go.”

“You are quite welcome. After your wife and child are rescued and safe back on Asgard. All of you must return when you have more time to spend,” Ari invited them.

“We will,” Loki said and led the way into the woods.

“Loki, I have to say from my own observation, you and Ari could pass as brothers,” Freyr said.

Loki looked over his shoulder at Freyr, “Really? Pray tell,” he said and looked where he was going again.

“Grow out Ari’s hair and change his eye color from blue to green and you two could be twins,” Freyr answered.

Loki shook his head and chuckled. “That is quite an imagination you have, Freyr.”

“I agree with Freyr,” Freya said. “There is a resemblance.” 

“We look nothing alike and I suggest we concentrate on finding Sigyn instead of Ari,” Loki told them.

The sun was low in the sky when they stopped. “It is too difficult to see now. I suggest we rest for the night,” Loki said.

Freya sat on a tree stump, took off a shoe and rubbed her foot. “I am tired of this walking. In fact, I am not doing it any more. My feet hurt and my body aches. I want my daughter back and I will get her back with magic!”

Loki sat next to Freya. He decided to take a kind approach. “Freya, I know how you feel. I myself would rather use magic or if I could, fly. As powerful as I am, I am no match for Thanos. If he senses me, he might kill Sigyn. You, on the other hand, are more powerful than me. So, I ask you, can you out do Thanos? Because if you can, then yes, do it, get her back magically.”

Freya thought for a moment before answering. “I have never come up against an ancient before. I must answer your question with, I don’t know. I do have an idea though,” she said and grinned.

Freyr, stood in front of them and had overheard the conversation. “Pray do tell.”

Freya inclined her head to the right and grinned. 

Freyr looked at her perplexed. “I don’t understand, what are you doing.”

Freya brought her head upright. “Did you see Loki get up and stand behind you?”

Freyr turned around to see Loki who stood there grinning. He turned back around, and faced Freya. “I understand, you distracted me, giving Loki time to move.”

Freya touched her nose with her finger. “Exactly.”

Loki sat back down next to Freya. “That might really work. However, you do realize you will have to distract more than Thanos?”

“Not if you help with your ability to make many of yourself, and allow me to rescue your wife and child,” Freyr suggested.

“Loki, I know you want to rescue them, but are they not just as rescued if Freyr does it?” Freya asked.

Loki bit his lower lip and thought for a minute. He finally nodded his head. “Yes, you are right. Good we have a plan. We can rest here and move on at first light.”


	14. chapter 14

Chapter 14

Loki rolled over and wrapped his arms around Sigyn. It was so good having her back home again. It had been too long since they had shared a bed. A broad smile crossed his face while he held her tight.

Loki opened his eyes and stared at the empty space next to him. He let out a deep sigh, disappointed that it had been just a dream. What had happened that day when he, Freya, and Freyr had caught up to Thanos? He sat up and thought. It came rushing back to him. He remembered every detail.

~O~

That morning Freyr took the lead. They had entered the enchanted part of the woods, but did what Ari had told them and stayed on the path. They encountered a few mishaps along the way, but handled them without a problem. When they stopped for the night Freyr suggested his sister fly above the trees to see how close they were to the mountains. “I think it should be only a day or two,” she said after she descended. 

The next day they exited the enchanted woods and were in open fields. “There it is,” Freyr said and pointed at the mountain they were traveling towards. “In a few kilometers we will be at its foot. I suggest we make plans on what we will do when we arrive.”

They sat and talked about what would be the best approach to attacking Thanos and rescuing Sigyn and Bari.

Two hours later they were at the foot of the mountain. Freyr’s chariot appeared with the boar that pulled it. He and Loki got in and they flew to where the cabin was. Freyr lowered the chariot enough for Loki to jump out. Fifty images of Loki appeared and surrounded Thanos in hopes of confusing the Titan. Loki had seen his wife and his heart beat so fast it felt like it had jumped into his throat. Thanos sensed who the real Loki was. He raised his hand and sent an energy blast at Loki that sent the trickster all the way back to outside Freyr’s palace.

Sigyn saw Loki fly backwards and screamed. “No!” It was then that Freyr flew down with his sword in hand to thrust it through the purple monster. Again, Thanos held out his hand and sent Freyr, chariot, and boar back to Freyr’s home. 

The Other ran after Sigyn, grabbed her and took her inside the cabin. “No escape for you today. We still need you,” he said and sneered. “Behave or I will send Hertha out with the baby and let them take their chances.”

Sigyn saw Hertha holding Bari. She went over to them and the two women held on to each other.

Freya had flown up the mountain wearing her black feathered cloak. She swooped down making a banshee yell. Thanos looked up and threw a fire ball at her. She crashed to the ground, her feathers were singed from the fire and disappeared. Before Thanos could do any more harm to her, she called for her chariot. She got in as her cats pulled her upward and they flew towards Thanos. 

When she was close enough, she shaped-shifted into a lion and leaped out of the chariot. She bared her teeth, extended her claws, and roared. 

Thanos looked up to see a furious lion about to land on him. He ducked out of the way and the lion landed on the ground. Freya ran as fast as she could. Once again, Thanos used an energy ball to send her, too, back to Freyr’s palace.

Thanos entered the cabin and approached Sigyn. He grabbed her by the throat and held her above his head. “Did you really think you could beat me? They are gone, all of them! If that stupid husband of yours ever comes at me again, neither of you will ever see that baby and I will kill you in front of him,” he said and sneered. “I will laugh at him as he suffers.” He tossed her on to the ground next to Hertha. 

Sigyn clutched her throat and coughed. “You will never succeed. Loki will kill you,” she said in a raspy voice.

“We shall see about that,” Thanos said and stormed out of the cabin.

~O~

Loki felt the wind graze his face as he flew backwards. He landed with a thud onto the ground so hard it rendered him unconscious. Hours had passed before he awoke. Every muscle in his body felt like he was on fire. He couldn’t move so he just laid there trying to remember what had happened. What went wrong? How had Thanos known which Loki was the real one? Why hadn’t the plan worked. He had seen Sigyn. Had anything happened to her? 

His body didn’t hurt as much minutes later. He gingerly stood, bent over, and placed his hands on his knees. The air entered and left his lungs so painfully that it hurt to breathe.  
He looked up to see Freya limping in his direction. “What happened?” He asked when she was close.

Freya filled him in on the rest of the battle after Loki had been removed by Thanos. 

“I saw her, I saw Sigyn, and my heart leaped into my throat. She was so close, I thought I could touch her. I heard her scream no and then it was over. I woke up here,” Loki said.   
Freya wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist. “Let me help you inside.” The two walked slowly into the palace.   
They had failed. Loki had been so close! So damn close. And he was certain that Thanos had taken off, taken them somewhere else to hide them. What did he want them for? WHY was he keeping them? What did he want?


	15. chapter 15

Chapter 15

Loki rubbed his temples; his head still ached from his experience with Thanos. Next time he encountered that monster he would take his warriors with him. He had found out from Heimdall Thanos was still on Alfheim, but in a different location.

Seeing Sigyn had given him hope. At least from what he could tell she was unharmed. He had not seen Bari, so did not know how his son was. But he had seen Hertha. She seemed to be just standing there; not helping him nor Thanos. Had he and Ake been right? Was she not who she seemed to be? If not, who was she?

What about Freya? Was she, all right? They had come back to Asgard together, but he had not seen her since their return. That was two days ago. She was not the only one he had not seen. There was Ake and his wife; not to mention Mandy.

To be honest he had not desired to see any of them. He felt defeated. He could not think straight. It was like his brain wasn’t cooperating. He had no idea what to try next or if he should try anything. Maybe Thanos would contact him when he was ready to, but when would that be? Would Bari still be a baby? He hoped so.

Mandy knocked on Loki’s door and waited for him to answer it. “Come in,” she heard Loki call out.

She walked over to the couch and sat next to him. “Loki, I heard all about what happened from Freya. I am truly sorry it all went down that way. It must have been hard being so close to Sigyn and lose her again. If there is anything I can do, just ask.”

Loki stared at the woman and wondered what could this midgardian possibly do. “Mandy, I know you are her friend, but I doubt there is anything you can do.”

“Well, I know I don’t have powers, but I meant what can I do for you? We humans do have remedies for headaches and other aches and pain,” she said.

Loki frowned. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to insult you. My headache and other aches and pain will go away on their own. Thank you for asking.”

Mandy nodded. “So, what is the plan?”

“There isn’t one now. I’m not sure what to do next.”

Mandy leaned back and stared at him in amazement. “Loki, god of mischief, king of Asgard, the man with the plan, doesn’t know what to do? This has got to be a first. I have a suggestion. Why not ask everyone involved what to do? I realize you are not familiar with this concept, but you might give it a try.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed. She had nerve talking to him this way. On the other hand, she might have a point. “Since you brought it up, what would you do?”

“I’d go after Hertha. Get the woman, who ever she really is, and get her on my side. She might know how to kill Thanos and rescue Sigyn and Bari.”

“That’s an interesting idea. Just one problem. How do we get past Thanos to get Hertha?”

Mandy mulled over what Loki had said. “What about communicating with Sigyn telepathically. Tell her to tell Hertha what you want.”

“No, not a good idea. If Thanos is nearby he might hear the communication and hurt Sigyn. There has to be another way.”

Freya walked in unannounced and sat across from Mandy and Loki. “I have an idea,” she announced. “Go after the Other. Take him down and get rid of the other minions Thanos depends on. Then take him down when he doesn’t have anyone helping him.”

“Freya? Are you all right?” Loki asked in disbelief.

“Yes, I’m fine. I have been angry ever since we got back, so I wanted to wait until I was calmer before I came to you. I am not calmer, I am angrier. Let’s go with the entire army and shoot everyone. Kill the whole lot of them.”

Loki was taken aback. He had never heard Freya talk like that. She was the goddess of love and beauty. This was very different for her.

“Do you hear what you are saying? This is so unlike you. Do you really want to go to war with Thanos?”

Freya rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands. “No, not really. I just want rid of him and get my daughter and grandson back.”

For Freya’s benefit, Mandy repeated what she said earlier about going through Hertha.

Freya stared at the girl as if she was crazy. “Did you just say through Hertha”

Mandy shrugged her shoulders. “I think it is worth a try.” She glanced at Loki and then looked back at Freya. “It’s better than shooting everyone.”

Freya laughed. “Look who has come up with an idea,” she said sarcastically.

Mandy rose from the couch, placed her hands on her hips and looked down at Freya. “Excuse me, you do know humans can have as good an idea as any of you gods! She’s my best friend and I care about her. So, don’t get on your high horse lady and think I can’t come up with an idea!”

Freya stood and glared at Mandy. She too placed her hands on her hips. “How dare you speak to me like that! I am a goddess who has lived for centuries.” She raised her hand and shook her forefinger at the girl. “This is my daughter and grandchild we are talking about and I care deeply for both! As for humans having ideas; it has been my experience they don’t have very good ones.” She placed her finger under her bottom lip. “Let me think.” she said, once again being sarcastic. “How about every single time someone thought they should rule the world? Or here’s another good one, creating weapons that could destroy the planet.” 

Mandy’s face turned red with anger. “Even humans think those are bad ideas. You are talking about world leaders and not individuals. Besides you gods are pretty good at trying to rule every place and destroy planets.” She pointed at Loki. “There’s a prime example on the couch! He tried to rule Earth and had no qualms about killing anyone in his way.”

Loki rose and stood facing Mandy. “I was being controlled by Thanos! Remember him? He’s the one who has your friend, my wife, and her grandchild,” he said and pointed at Freya when he said grandchild. “What are we doing? This is not a time to be fighting amongst ourselves. We need ideas, on how to defeat this monster.”

Mandy let her arms drop to her sides. “I still think we should try to lure Hertha to our side.”

Loki shook his head. “Regardless if she is doing so freely or against her will, she is working for Thanos.”

“Then we go to Alfheim with our army and go to battle,” Freya said.

Loki frowned. “I don’t like that idea either. I think there has to be a better way.” “I’m going to talk to Ake,” he said and exited the room.

The two women stared at each other for a moment. “Loki is right, we shouldn’t be arguing, it won’t get us anywhere,” Mandy said.

“I agree, Freya said and sighed. “Let us call a truce and go into the garden. Perhaps something will come to us there. I know being in the garden helps me.” 

Mandy nodded. “I like that idea,” she said and led the way out of the room. Freya caught up with the girl and walked with her. 

Ake stood when Loki entered his office. He couldn’t help but notice the defeated look on Loki’s face. “I am sorry my King. I heard what happened.”

Loki walked up to the desk and sat. He waved at Ake to also sit. “I have never been in this position before. I have always known what to do. I have always been ten feet ahead of everyone. Had a plan and could move forward. This feeling of doubt is something I am not familiar with. What would you do, Ake?”

“My King, as much as I appreciate you confiding in me, if I had a brother like yours, I would go talk to him,” Ake answered.

Loki sneered. He stood and paced the room while he ranted. “My brother is an oaf and an idiot. He spends his time with those Avenger friends of his. He knows nothing about ruling. The only thing he knows how to do is swing that hammer and fight. He is so insipid he fell in love with a human. A human by the way, he has not had contact with since the incident with Malekith.” He stopped pacing and sat back down. “Why would I waste my time with Thor?”

“No doubt your brother has his faults, but isn’t someone who can fight a person you want?” Ake asked.

Loki rubbed his temples and let out a deep sigh. “Yes, you are right, Ake.” He placed his elbows on the desk and leaned his head against his fist. He brought his arms down onto the desk and looked at Ake. “I hate to admit it, but maybe I should talk to Thor.” He hit the desk with his fist. “But he will come to me! I will not go looking for him!”

Ake was taken aback when Loki hit the desk. “Of course, my King,” he said in a startled voice.

Loki chuckled and slowly shook his head. “I’m sorry Ake, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Ake smiled. “You didn’t, I just wasn’t expecting that.”

Loki rose. “Thank you for the advice,” he said as he left Ake’s office to find Thor.

“You are welcome,” Ake called out as Loki exited.


	16. chapter 16

Chapter 16

Thanos, the giant purple Titan, sat on his throne. He looked down at The Other, who waited for the Titan to address him.

Thanos leered evilly. “We have won!” He boomed. “They are defeated and we can move forward with the plan.”

The Other nodded his head. “Indeed sir. Loki had the look of despair when you sent him flying. He will not dare attack again. He is probably cowering in his palace with the others,” he said and grinned.

Thanos’ lips curled into a smile. “Loki will in time learn not to disobey me. His only son will revolt against him. He will know the pain and humiliation of being betrayed,” he snarled.

~O~

 

Mjolnir in hand, Thor walked down the corridor towards the throne room. He greeted people with a broad smile as he raised the hammer over his head. He entered the room and approached Loki.

Loki sat on his throne and waited for Thor to stop in front of him. Only then, did he speak. “Hello Thor.”

Thor placed Mjolnir on the floor next to him. “Hello, Loki, you summoned me?”

Loki stood and walked down the steps until there was one step between them and by standing on it, he was taller than his brother. “You have been away for a long time and may not know what has happened. My wife and son have been kidnapped by Thanos. I am counting on you to help retrieve them.”

 

At first Thor was going to refuse to help, but he knew Loki had been a good King. Especially since he had remarried Sigyn. What was he thinking not wanting to help rescue his sister-in-law and nephew? “Of course I will help. What is the plan?” 

Loki felt relieved. “Thank you, brother,” he simply said. “So far you are the plan,” Loki said, reassured that Thor was staying.

“Okay, am I to understand you want me to fly in, do what I do best, and bring home Sigyn and Bari?”

Loki shook his head. “No, that won’t work on Thanos. He will sense you coming. We will plan and you will be the secret weapon. Then you can do what you do best.”

Thor nodded. “When you say we, who is included in we?”

“Freya, her brother, and anyone else we can get to fight,” Loki answered. 

~O~

As Ari sat on his porch he took in a breath of fresh air and slowly let it out. Thanos had not visited him and he was grateful for that. The ancient one was someone Ari did not want to confront. However, he wondered if Loki and friends had succeeded. He sipped some tea, stood and went inside his cabin. 

When Loki, Freya, and Freyr had visited him, Ari had stolen a ring from Freya. He sat at his table, picked up the ring and spun it on the table. By doing this, he would see and hear her. Just a bit of magic he had learned long ago.

Freya and Mandy wandered into the same part of the garden where Sigyn had been kidnapped. They sat on a bench and talked. “I hope his talk with Ake will give Loki an idea of how to defeat Thanos. Although I have not yet completely recovered from the battle we were in,” Freya said.

Ari did not need to listen further. He tapped the ring which caused it to stop spinning and lay flat on the table. So, they had failed. Ari rose from the table and went back outside. He stood on his porch for half an hour trying to come to a decision.

He stepped off his porch and headed for Freyr’s palace. He hoped the King could help him decide what to do. 

“I am torn, Freyr, should I wait and see if Loki wants my help again, or go to Asgard and offer my help?” Ari asked.

Freyr was rather surprised to see Ari. The wizard had never come to the palace before. Now, not only was he here, he was asking for advice.

“Do you want to help again?” Freyr asked.

Before answering, Ari looked about the room he was in. He couldn’t help but notice the tapestries, rugs, and furniture. It was all so completely different from what he was used to. He finally looked at Freyr. “I don’t know. I am afraid if I help again, Thanos will find out. I know he is still in this realm and that bothers me.”

“I am aware he is still here and it bothers me too,” Freyr replied. “But wanting to help us, is entirely up to you. I cannot make that decision for you.”

Ari felt disappointed as he sat in the high back chair. He had hoped Freyr would have helped him make that decision. “I’m not sure I can. Part of me wants to help, but the other part wants to stay out of it. I have never left Alfheim and I don’t want to now.”

“Then don’t. If Loki wants your help, let him come to you as he did before,” Freyr suggested. “That is what I plan to do.”

Ari smiled. “Thank you Freyr, I shall take your advice.”

Back at his cabin, Ari felt much better. Freyr was right, let Loki come to him.


End file.
